


Tell Me Why

by plan2read4ever



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Abuse, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plan2read4ever/pseuds/plan2read4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max couldn't take the abuse anymore. Inspired by "Tell Me Why" by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

"I've had enough."

The silence that followed was deafening. Ignoring her stinging cheek and bruised elbows, Maximum Ride got up from the stained carpet and stared right into the startled eyes of her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Shock was quickly replaced by rage as a sneer formed on Dylan Greene's face. 

"What did you just say, bitch?" the words were low, almost like a growl. He took a menacing step closer and she immediately took a step back. Max could feel her heart beating loud enough to fill the whole room but her face remained as passive as ever. She would've have taken another step back if not for the wall already pressed against her back. She swallowed the pool of saliva that had gathered in her mouth as she jutted her chin out in an act of defiance.

"You heard me." the words spoken seem to echo around the cramp room and Max was proud that her voice wasn't shaky at all. As the staring match continued, Max felt something warm streaming down her arm. Without even looking at her arm, she knew that it was blood. Something glittered in the location where she had previously fell. It was the broken head of a bloodstained glass rabbit. The same rabbit that was given to her on her birthday by her once thoughtful boyfriend.

Tears threatened to escape from her eyes as she was bombarded by memories; some better than others. Her thoughts were disrupted by an inhuman roar filled with unsuppressable rage. Shifting her eyes to front, she saw Dylan lunge at her with ferocious speed. Her survival skills snapped into place as she dodged to the side, feeling a slight shift of the air beside her as Dylan barely missed her and went crashing headfirst into the wall. 

Holding her breath, Max expected him to enter another massive and deadly tantrum but was surprised when his shoulders slumped and sobs could be heard.

"Why? Why would you leave me now? Is it someone else-"

Max snapped. Here he was, a full-grown man, sobbing like a pathetic child when it was she that was the victim all these years.

"Why?! Why?! How dare you! I suffered under you for so long and you have the nerve to ask me 'why'? I did everything for you! I left my friends for you! I disobeyed my parents for you! Even lied for you! If anything, I should be the one asking! So, why? Please, just tell me why . . ." Max clenched her teeth to prevent her tears from falling as she finished her tirade. No response was given from him except for occasional sniffles.

He was curled against the wall with blood streaming down his face. In a way, he was in no condition to have said anything at all. Max released a sigh as she limped to the doorway. Grabbing a jacket from the clothes hanger, she wrapped it firmly around her bleeding arm. When she walked under the doorway, she stopped.

"There's no one else. There's only you and that's enough to make me walk away."

Maximum Ride left without looking back.


End file.
